


The Un-Cliché Time Travel of 2020

by The1WhoReads



Series: Time Travel and Dreams [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WhoReads/pseuds/The1WhoReads
Summary: Instead of a very cliché NextGen go back in time to OotP Gimmauld Place and do the same thing like in every fic like that, this one will take you on a cliché-free road, where in every step of the way you'll be thinking, "What's gonna happen next?"
Series: Time Travel and Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Hugo Gets Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister/The Forgotten Library in Fanfiction.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister%2FThe+Forgotten+Library+in+Fanfiction.net).



> Hi! My first posting of this fanfic is on Fanfiction.net then Wattpad and now Archive of Our Own. I think that you'd have the best experience reading it on the first account mentioned, but I am not the boss of you so do whatever you like.
> 
> Also, I have the first 5 chapters and I'm working on the last, so I'll be posting a chapter every day.
> 
> Enjoy! =)

In the summer of 2020 in 12 Grimmauld Place, the Potter parents were nowhere in sight, leaving Teddy, Victoire, Fred, James, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lily, and Hugo alone.

In the living room, Teddy could be seen complaining about how boring the ministry people are to Victoire, who was listening attentively. Ok, I lied, she was pretending to. The part-Veela was just happy that she finally got to spend time with Teddy after all the time he's put into his work, hoping to become an Unspeakable.

James, Fred, and Lily were playing Exploding Snap with Lily winning. On the couch were Albus and Scorpius, talking (actually gossiping, but if you asked them they'd deny it) about what the new school year would bring. Rather than join their frivolous conversation, as Rose called it, she was sitting next to Scorp, reading a book about Chaser plays and tips.

Everything was normal, or as normal as things can get with the Potter-Weasley clan plus Teddy (who is practically a Potter himself) and Scorpius. However, as I look over what I have written so far, I see that I forgot to mention where _Hugo_ is in all of this! Well, you see-

"HELP!" screamed Hugo at the top of his lungs. Everyone leapt to their feet, as the instincts from all of that training their Not-Actually-Their-Aunt Aunt Judy had had them go through kicked in. But that's another story, and now we go back to the leaping-to-their-feet part, and then running up the stairs to where the shout came from.

And what a sight that was. I'm literally as shocked as they are, I mean, these kinds of things only happen to Harry Potter! Hugo isn't even biologically related to him, so that can't be an excuse! But there it was, against all odds a blueish, blackish, purpleish vortex that was swallowing Hugo whole!

James, like the stupidly heroic I-don't-think-anything-through- and-just-jump-into-action Gryffindor he is, ran over and took hold of Hugo's forearm, the only part of him left sticking out of the still-swirling vortex. As he was trying to save him by playing tug-of-war (honestly James, can't you see that this is a time of crisis?), he got sucked in too! Teddy started screaming profanities. As if the vortex heard him, it turned towards them and then, by some unGodly force, started moving their way, fast!

They tried every spell they could think of (a Cheering Charm, really Fred?) and _still_ couldn't make it stop or back off.

And so they were sucked in. . .


	2. Rose the Destroyer of Eardrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling out of vortexes  
> Shouting  
> Hermione spouting conclusions no one else could have come up with  
> Dumbledore fainting  
> Rose destroying eardrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update earlier today! Was having fun with my sisters in our backyard.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and cookies to those two that left kudos! =)

It was a normal day at 12 Grimmauld Place in the summer of 1995. Sirius was sulking, members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went (most of them currently and conveniently in the kitchen, eating Molly's mouth-watering food), and the Golden Trio were bored out of their minds.

I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.

"AHHHHH!" Teddy, Victoire, James, Fred, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lily, and Hugo (also known as 9 potentially dangerous wizards and witches to everyone else) fell from the vortex that swallowed them minutes before in a pile in the middle of the living room.

By the time they were all standing and taking in their surroundings, the members of the Order that were formerly in the kitchen were now in the lounge, wands pointing at the intruders, even twinkly Dumbledore.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" is what they would have said if this was a cliché go-back-in-time-to-1995-OotP fanfic. However, it is not, so this is what happened instead:

"Who-" started Remus, but was interrupted by Hermione's shout, "Oh my God! They're from the future!" Everyone, and I mean everyone looked at her, wide-eyed and mouths open like gaping fish.

"How'd you figure _that_ out?" Dead-Uncle-Fred said, with George nodding in tow.

"Well," Hermione began in her this-is-so-obvious-a-first-year-could-have-figured-it-out voice, "those two," she pointed at Al then James, "look a _lot_ like Harry, but they can't have been using Polyjuice because they don't look _exactly_ like him. So basically, his boys." Insert horrified Harry face. Hermione paid him no mind and continued, "And he," she pointed at Scorpius, "looks a lot like Malfoy, so he must be related to him. As for the guy that had turquoise hair that kept changing colors as I was talking, the most obvious explanation for that is that he's a metamorphmagus and Tonks's son. I could go on, but I think I've made my point."

A slightly bewildered Dumbledore coughed, and with everyone's attention on him he said in the most grandfatherly voice he could muster, "Well, that is a very interesting theory Miss Granger. But before we start jumping to conclusions, let us ask them first, shall we?" He looked towards the time travelers and put on his super twinkly eyes, so that they wouldn't be intimidated by him.

Whoa, wait, you _believed_ that? Pshh. That is utter tripe. He put on his twinkliest look so that no one would notice that he was going to use Legilimency on his chosen victim. The chosen victim being Victoire. And that is what put his plan in jeopardy, because everyone (everyone from the future, that is) knew that you didn't mess with Victoire Weasley.

 _Hmm. That blonde girl will do perfectly. Legilimens._ Dumbledore noiselessly and wandless cast the spell while looking directly at Vicky's eyes. Then suddenly, he was in a dark, square room.

 _How strange,_ was his last thought before the whole room burst into flames, burning him too. He felt it, he felt the burn. The pain. He tried to retract back to reality, but he was suddenly transferred to Muggle prison cell. And his robes, oh his beautiful, bright purple polka dotted yellow robes were the most horrible striped black and white shirt and pants. And that wasn't the worst part. There was a bowl of lemon drops just outside the cells, but as he reached his hand through the bars towards it, it was pulled back by some force. When he sat back down, it came closer. Dumbledore tried again, reaching farther, but the bowl sprung legs and ran away giggling. He couldn't take it anymore. He could _not_ take it anymore. HE COULD NOT TAKE IT ANY-

And he was back in his body.

"What did you do to him?!" shouted Sirius, looking at his old Headmaster shake on the ground, sucking his thumb and muttering about walking bowls and black and white stripes. Everyone was confused, because one moment Dumbles was as twinkly as ever, and then the next in his present state.

"I didn't do anything but defend myself." Vicky glared at Dumbledore as she said the next words. "That senile man tried to use Legilimency on me, so I responded by using Occlumency. And when we go back home, I'm going to buy Aunt Judy something special because all those weeks of Occlumency and Legilimency training were useful after all." She smiled as she said the last part.

"You know, you never answered Hermione's question: _Are_ you from the future?" asked Harry, more than a bit horrified at the idea of having two kids.

The 2020 time travelers looked at one another, silently contemplating whether or not to answer. Then Al, sweet little innocent Al, gave them all the most snake-y Slytherin smirk that Salazar Slytherin himself would've been proud. Translated, that smirk meant "let's play with them".

The Potter-Weasley clan plus Teddy and Scorpius all said,

"Yes!"

"Last time I checked."

"Of course we are!"

"Yup."

"Affirmative."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Definitely."

"Positive."

"If you really _are_ from the future, prove it," snarled Mad-Eye, his fake eye moving between all nine of them, as if they were about to sprout claws and fangs and kill them all. Knowing Moody that's probably one of his theories.

Lily, who took Al's smirk to heart, said, "I don't know, how exactly _can_ we prove we're from the future?" She sighed, then commented in a way that someone would if they were trying to start a polite conversation, "By the way, have you gotten rid of D-Harry's horcrux yet? It must be very uncomfortable having a piece of someone else's soul lodged in your scar, so you're gonna have to get that fixed."

Dumbledore, who had just recomposed himself and was getting his twinkle on, paled until he was paler than a Malfoy and then fainted, which isn't surprising considering he was burned alive, tortured (in horrible, HORRIBLE ways), and hadn't had a lemon drop in more than 4 hours.

Everyone simultaneously started shouting at Lily, the other time travelers, each other, Dumbledore, and the time travelers _again_ until Rose, the destroyer of eardrums, decided to grace them all with her ear-piercing whistle that she'd perfected in her days on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team trying to get all the other players to pay attention to some new strategy or other.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she yelled at everyone, even though they had stopped talking as soon as she'd whistled. "You're giving me a bloody MIGRAINE. Now I'm going to go in that kitchen and get something to eat. If you want to get something too, then feel free. But I will NOT tolerate any shout, yell, or scream of any kind, _understand_." She glared at everyone as she said the last word. Then, she grabbed Al and Scorp's arms and dragged them with her to the kitchen. Soon, the time travelers followed her, leaving the members of the Order frozen figures behind.

Except for Hermione of course; she was trying to figure out what in the world a "horcrux" is and what was Harry doing with one in his forehead.

* * *

_**Date of Update:** _ **_ 11/28/2020 _ **

I forgot to do this last chapter, but here it is, the date of update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo. What do you think?
> 
> Kudos and comments/reviews very much appreciated, but not required.
> 
> Until next time~


	3. Scorpius Suggests a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James eats some chicken  
> Hugo tells his story  
> Someone goes into a coma  
> There's much debate about the RoR  
> Lots and lots of people visit the hospital wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people who stuck around! Or people who just found this fic, I'm not picky!
> 
> Luckily for you readers, this chapter is longer than the last.
> 
> Enjoy~

Molly, for some reason, decided to take it upon herself to make sure that her future family (not that she knows they are) doesn't go hungry. In other words, making so much food that it would've fed one Hogwarts' houses. The time travelers were used to her overbearing tendencies, so everything was ok. Well, ok until the events of the last hour caught up with them.

"We've traveled back in time." That statement, said by our favorite metamorphamagus (well, future favorite considering the fact that Tonks, sadly, dies) made them all realize how problematic their situation is. Even if they could prevent altering the timeline (which they kind of could, considering how good Hugo is with the Memory Charm), they still had to find a way to go "back to the future". Pun kinda intended.

"Well, we _can_ use a time turner, right?" Lily Luna half suggested and half asked.

"Yeah, we can, if we _had_ one," pointed out Rose.

"Maybe. . .Maybe we can go through that vortex thingy again!" James exclaimed after swallowing his bite of chicken. "Wait a second. . .Hugo, how in the name of Merlin's pants did you come across a _vortex_?" At this, everyone paused and looked at him, even Molly.

"Oh, well, I was going to our Quidditch Supply Room to get some brooms so we can play Quidditch. I shrunk only 8 brooms because I know Vicky doesn't like to play, and put them in my pocket. I was going to go down the stairs when that vortex thing went right through the roof and was right in front of me. That's when I screamed for help and started getting swallowed by it." Hugo shuddered at this. "And that's something I don't EVER want to experience again. It felt like I was getting squished and stretched, like that thing that Mom gave us when we were little. I think it was called Plado. No, that's not right. . .Playdo! Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I thought that my life flashed before my eyes, because I saw all the delicious food I've ever eaten, and that day where I got mentally scarred for life when I-" Hugo got cut off when Rose slapped him on the back and he started choking.

"What was _that_ for?" Hugo asked when he recomposed himself, glaring at Rose. If looks could kill, I think Rose would have ended up choking like Hugo did just seconds before.

"Didn't want you to ruin any of our lives any more than you already did," retorted Rose. Hugo opened his mouth, probably to say that no, he did NOT ruin any of their lives and that it was unfair that she was blaming him. Of course, he never got to say that.

"ANYWAY," Scorpius said, hurriedly changing the conversation before it turned into an argument, which it was. "We need to find another way back. Or forward. You know what I mean. Anyway, we have to start brainstorming ideas. Does anyone know any spells, rituals, and anything like that that can help us get back home." As he said this, he looked hopefully at Teddy, considering the fact that he researches these kinds of things.

Teddy sighed regretfully as he said, "No, I don't have anything. Rose?"

"If you can't come up with something, then I _definitely_ don't "have anything"."

"Maybe _we_ can help," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen, followed by most of the Order. It turns out that Dumbledore went into a coma after Lily mentioned Harry's horcrux, so Bill and Kingsley were to take him to Madam Pomfrey, since St Mungos is being watched by the Ministry. Snape (obviously) thinks that this is all Potter's fault, so he left for Hogwarts with Minerva in tow. Something about getting a headache potion from Poppy. That left Mad-Eye, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, the Golden Trio, and the rest of the Weasley children (minus Charlie and Percy, of course).

"Unless you have a time turner dangling from your neck, I don't think you _can_ help," Fred said as he served himself seconds.

As Hermione was opening her mouth to say who-knows-what, Scorpius snapped his fingers and shouted, "I think I've got it!" Once everyone was paying attention, he said, "You know how sometimes when we (Al, Rose, and I) go to the Room of Requirement to relax/study/play Exploding Snap, and after a little while get hungry? But of course because of Gampy's Something Something Law of Transfiguration, the Room can't conjure up food, so-" Scorpius, of course, was interrupted by the very knowledgeable redhead on his right.

"One, it's _Gamp_ 's Law of _Elemental_ Transfiguration, which I _know_ you already know," Rose said exasperatedly. "And two, why are you talking about us getting hungry in the Room of Requirement? This is a time of crisis, not of talking about the Room of Requirement's inability to create _food_! Honestly, I'd expect this from Fred or James!"

"Yes, I _know_ Rose. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. The point is that we asked the Room to create a pathway to the kitchens so we can get some food from there. And it worked! Coupled with the fact that it doesn't show up on the Marauder's Map," cue Remus + Sirius + Weasley twins + Golden Trio's surprised faces, "and that it has magic involving _time_ ," here he put heavy emphasis on the word, "and space! Don't you see where I'm going with this?" Most did not, but before he could explain, he was cut off yet again.

"Wait a second, so you're saying that we should _ask_ the _Room of Requirement_ to give us a way back home, _in_ _the future_?" asked a disbelieving, but slightly hopeful Victoire.

"YES! Exactly that! And besides, it's our only option, isn't it?" Scorpius said to the many faces on heads with bodies in front of him. Yes, I just wrote that. "But if we're going to go through with my plan, we're going to have to find the quickest way of travel to Hogwarts possible. After that, we can go to the infirmary and obliviate Dumbledore, Bill, and Kingsley, find Snape and Professor McGonagall and do the same! Of course, sometime before we leave here, we would have to memory charm _them_ ," he pointed at 1995 Grimmauld's residents, "and ta da, we're done!"

The time travelers weren't all _that_ enthusiastic with Scorp's somewhat shaky plan, but it was the only plan they've got, so they were going to have to go through with it. But before they did, they needed to find a way to go to Warts of Hog, so they started fishing out ideas.

"How about we floo there?" suggested turquoise-haired Teddy.

"No, the Ministry is monitoring all floo networks, including Hogwarts'," answered Arthur as he took on a pensive expression.

Al snapped his fingers. "What about a portkey?"

"The Ministry is monitoring portkeys as well," Moody answered as his magical eye stared Albus Severus up and down.

"The Knight Bus?" Sirius said as he grabbed a plate and started piling the food on it.

"No, they probably have Death Eater or Ministry spies," Remus said tiredly, as if the thought itself drained his energy (though it was probably the fact that the full moon was coming up).

"Oh, oh! What about apparition?" shouted Ron excitedly, as if he's solved one of the world's problems.

"Ronald, you can't Apparate to Hogwarts! There are wards preventing apparition and other modes of transportation. It's in Hogwarts, A History. Honestly, don't you guys read?" came the obviously expected reply from a certain bushy-haired girl.

"How am I supposed to remember _that_ if I haven't ever read it! At least I haven't suggested flying a bloody car!" However the argument was stopped shortly after someone shouted:

"I've got it!" With all eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived, he fidgeted but said again with much more certainty, "I've got it. How about we _fly_ to Hogwarts! No, not with a flying car, Ron, with brooms, like how the Order brought me from Privet Drive: we flew here! From what Hugo said earlier, you all probably know how to fly, so that means that this should be easy for you." He looked at everyone, determined to send his maybe-children (but hopefully not) and relatives home, then asked, "How 'bout it?"

I, personally, think that they could have come up with a better, more comfortable idea. However, that's all they've got, and that's all I've got, so they'll have to go with it. Alastor, though still wary, helped Remus and Tonks put concealment charms on all the time travelers so that they wouldn't be seen when flying to Hogwarts, which Arthur informed them should take about 2 hours considering the brooms they were using.

Once everyone was ready (everyone meaning the 2020 time travelers, Moody, and Tonks), Hugo took his wand out, ready to perform the Memory Charm on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dead-Uncle-Gred, Forge, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur.

"Any last words?" Hugo said ominously. He obviously watches _way_ too many movies.

"Actually, yeah-" however Sirius was interrupted.

"Oh! Yes! Did I expand S.P.E.W.? Did it work? Did we win? Is You-Know-Who dead? If so, how? Was Sirius given a trial and declared free? Is Harry happy? Is everything peaceful? Were all the Death Eaters captured? Why were you guys in Grimmauld place in the first place? Wait, did Harry inherit this place? Why? Wha-" Hermione's flood of questions was interrupted when Hugo, who literally couldn't take it anymore and felt like stabbing his ears, obliviated all of them and implanted memories of them sitting around and doing practically nothing for the past couple hours in their heads. After he finished spelling all of them, he muttered, mostly to himself, "Bye everyone, I'll see most of you later."

The whole group quickly (and as stealthily as possible) went outside and positioned themselves on their brooms, three of which had to be transfigured since Hugo only brought 8 brooms, and took flight.

/ * \ { ! } / * \

Since I'm not that kind of person, I'm not gonna lie to you guys and say that they had an eventful trip. It really wasn't, because other than Albus falling asleep and almost falling off his broom, and then flying into a flock of pigeons and _actually_ falling off his broom, nothing exciting occurred. But of course, James, Fred, and Scorp are never gonna let Albus live that down. I wouldn't let him either.

Anyway, let's skip forward to them landing on Hogwarts grounds, then quickly making their way into the school and heading towards the infirmary. As they stumbled through the hallway, it was a bit crowded because 11 invisible people stumbling through the hallway were bound to start bumping into each other, whether on purpose (James & Fred) or accidental (basically everyone else). At some point during their journey to the infirmary, Fred and James decided that the Marauder's Map would help them navigate each other better. To you people who think it worked, think again. The Marauder's Map that the time travelers had works on the future Hogwarts, meaning that they saw some Professors getting ready for school, and one passing right through them, which omitted a scream from one of them (they'd totally deny that). But on with the story.

"Finally! We've made it to the infirmary!" exclaimed a very relieved Tonks, who no longer had to endure the grumbles towards her for literally stepping on all of their feet and once even tripping them (all on accident of course). She quickly disillusioned herself and anyone else she could locate.

"We'd have probably made it here faster if someone," cue pointed glare at what Lily thought Mad-Eye's general direction was, "didn't make us stay invisible for some ridiculous reason." Mad-Eye just muttered something that sounded like "Constant Vigilance" then grunted and stepped into the infirmary, wand out and ready for any sign of danger. Basically as paranoid as ever. As they all went inside, they came across Minerva, who was just leaving after drinking that headache potion.

"Wait, Minnie, don't go!" said James.

"Obliviating you guys would be easier if you were all rounded up in one place!" continued Fred.

Tonks was about to explain their situation, but McGonagall held up a hand and said, "I do not even want to know. I also think I need another one of those headache potions anyway." So together, Minnie, Moody, Tonksy, Teddy, Vicky, Freddie, Jamesy, Albie, Scorpy, Rosie, Lily, and Hugo made their way towards Dumblydore, who was unconscious (because that's kind of the definition of someone in a coma) with Kingsley and Bill talking with Madam Pomfrey about something or other that I don't care to describe.

"We have arrived!" exclaimed Hugo, just for the sake of exclamations and because, as I've stated before, watches too many movies. However, it seemed that the trio's conversation was too important to even acknowledge Hugo, so he and the rest of them, not including the trio (I'm confusing myself) went over to Dumbledore and started poking him. Then Albus, who out of nowhere got a set of markers, started drawing on his namesake's face, with almost everyone egging him on (Mad-Eye was the only one who wasn't, and after deciding that this was too childish for him, went on to join the trio and their mysterious and very important conversation).

In the end of all the madness, Dumbles had red lips, light blue "eyeshadow", a very curly yellow mustache, a semi-pink beard, bushy purple eyebrows, and an orange nose. Then, when they were decidedly done with Dumbledore's facial torture, Teddy used a very complicated spell that I don't feel the energy to explain because of how complicated and boring it is and revived Dumblydore, who was groggy and had absolutely no bloody idea what was going on.

After that, they split themselves up into two groups: the wizards and witches who flew to Hogwarts, and the wizards and witches who were already there. One quick but careful _obliviate_ later and some memory implants of some sort or other, the time travelers + Moody and Tonks, the former insisting on them coming along because he didn't trust them do the simplest thing such as walking, slid out of the sickbay and took off running.

Then they reached the seventh floor and stood apprehensively across Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry, as if waiting for some sign.

If you asked them later, they'd say that Tonks running past where they were standing to the end of the hallway, then noticing that nobody was running with her and running all the way back, was just the "sign" they needed, and so they paced 3 times thinking the same thought that they agreed they'd all think. . .

_We want a way back home to the future. A way back to 12 Grimmauld Place August 19, 2020._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite line of in this chapter is "It really wasn't, because other than Albus falling asleep and almost falling off his broom, and then flying into a flock of pigeons and ACTUALLY falling off his broom, nothing exciting occurred."  
> One of my masterpieces. ; )
> 
> As always and forever, kudos and reviews/comments very much appreciated! = )


	4. Albus Realizes Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus realizes something  
> My OC is finally revealed  
> They eat cake  
> Somebody confesses. No, not like that  
> New plans are in place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kudos! Awwww, thank you guest who probably isn't gonna see this!
> 
> Moving on to the story~

All the time travelers stopped pacing, and looked at where the door to the Room of Requirement was supposed to be. And, guess what, there _was_ a door there! A brownish reddish, probably mahogany colored door stood in their wake. There was a lot of staring, then the realisation that if there was a door, then that meant-

"It worked," stated Hugo. A smile formed on his face as he said again, more excited than that time when his Grandma made a cake made up of different kinds of sandwiches, "It worked! This is it, we're going home!" This statement was like a broken dam, and all at once the hallway was filled with shouting and dancing and jumping and yelling and screaming and cheering and grunting (Mad-Eye) and singing and freezing then covering their ears after Rose decided she'd had enough and whistled. Teddy looked ready to start screaming profanities again, but Rose (thankfully) interrupted him.

"Ok everyone, I'm as excited as you are that Scorp's plan worked, but we have to keep our heads and stop acting like it's New Years Eve! Before we even _think_ about going through that door, we-meaning you, little brother-have to obliviate Moody and Tonks," she said as she pointed at the duo. Moody was understandably very uncomfortable at being memory charmed by a mere child who could probably mess up his already messed up brain, but he was outnumbered 10 to 1 (literally outnumbered 10 to 1, not the expression). Because of the outnumbered-ness, Moody had to give in to the obliviation. But to show how much he disagreed with this decision as a whole, he gave his biggest grunt yet.

Hugo took out his wand, a solemn expression on his face, and got ready to obliviate them. However, before he did, he said, "Well, it was nice meeting you while it lasted. I promise to visit your graves when we go back." You could've imagined their shocked and horrified faces, but before Tonks and Mad-eye could start shouting about their supposed deaths, Hugo performed the spell and told them, "You were just going back to the Order's hideout to talk to Remus and Sirius about Order stuff." James then nudged him and whispered in his ear. Hugo nodded with a small smile on his face, then told the still dazed aurors, "You were also going to have a long conversation about Quidditch supplies, and then Moody, you were going to tell Unc-Harry, Ron, and Hermione the story of how you got your magical eye." Moody grunted, which everyone took as an affirmative, and both he and Tonks turned and sprinted away. Probably to go use the floo.

Hugo tucked away his wand and grinned at his family. "All set, and ready to take off." Hugo's such a rocket. Anyway, everyone turned to the door, and James just went and opened it, not even thinking of the possibility that it might lead to a 10-year fall or a lake with crocodiles in it who hadn't had breakfast. Or lunch. You know what I mean.

I guess the rest of them weren't thinking of those possibilities either, as they all followed James through the door. . .

. . .And somehow landed on top of each other _again_ in the middle of 12 Grimmauld Place's lounge _again_ and then they untangled themselves _again_. Just like the beginning, except they were back in 2020, home sweet year. They knew it was theirs at first glance; the décor made it a _bit_ obvious.

"Finally, we made it back! And we didn't even ruin the timeline in the process!" Rose exclaimed happily, very satisfied with their work.

Everyone was smiling, some were hugging, and most were heading for the kitchen, their adventure making them hungry. However, Albus Severus Potter was doing none of the above. In fact, his eyes were open wide, skin so pale he could've been mistaken for Scorpius's brother, if it weren't for his hair and eyes.

"G-guys?" said Al quietly, the only person hearing him being himself.

"Guys?" he said it louder this time, but James was shouting something about cats, so again, no one heard him.

"GUYS!" everyone whipped their heads so fast to look at Al, that they _must_ have gotten whiplash. Albus looked a bit _more_ uncomfortable that everyone was looking at him, with varying emotions, but carried on.

"Guys, I think. . .I, I think we messed up." Everyone was confused. Me included. What was he talking about? "I don't think we obliviated everyone. Actually, I _know_ we haven't obliviated everyone." Well, you can imagine that they all looked like some relation to Scorpius right now. Rose shook her head with uncertainty. No, we must have gotten everyone, right?

Rose scrunched up her face as she recalled everyone Hugo had memory charmed, and said their names as she did. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George, Dead-Uncle-Fred, Grandpa, Grandma, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, Kingsley. . .and I think that's all of them." Rose gave a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you Al! You gave me a scare." However, Al sat down on the couch and said, "Snape."

I'm pretty sure you can imagine the way that slow understanding, then realization, and THEN utter horror crossed each and every one of their faces. I wonder how many of you guessed correctly, that Severus Snape was the only one that hadn't been obliviated. Just goes to show that fictional people are smarter than non-fictional ones (though I somewhat disagree, since I wrote this masterpiece and I'm non-fictional).

Obviously, there was even _more_ shouting and screaming and yelling and jumping and running and then freezing still when someone opened the front door. It wasn't the Potter parents, and it wasn't Snape (why would you even _think_ that?). The cloaked figure (no, _not_ a Death Eater) stepped in the hallway, and found themselves the object pointed at by 9 wands. The figure laughed, took off their cloak and said, "Great reflexes, guys! You can lower your wands now. I've made a cake that I made and decided to share bring it to you guys to judge it. I'm sure it's delicious, like all my other fantastic desserts." All wands were lowered as their Not-Really-Their-Aunt Judy moved to sit on a couch in the living room.

She took out a shrunk box (that no doubt contained the cake) and placed it on the somewhat small, round table in front of her. She then took her wand-11 ½ inches, purple with silver spikes all over it-out from her Muggle jacket's no doubt expanded pocket and unshrunk the box. Judy then proceeded to summon a cake knife (don't worry, no one was hurt) and 10 plates, then cut the (very big) cake into 10 pieces (one for each of them). Everyone felt surprisingly better after eating her cake. It felt like all of their problems melted with each bite. She really is the best at cooking desserts.

Judy smiled. "Now that you've all eaten my delectable cake, what was bothering you guys before?" That question made them all remember their horrid mistake. How _could_ they forget? They were _so close_ , but now they've ruined the timeline and doomed themselves. They probably made some people cease to exist. _That's_ how bad things are.

"Well. . ." all of them took turns telling Judy the WHOLE time traveling story, with her laughing and gasping and reacting in the right places (she's a sucker for a good story, and this is one if I do say so myself). In the end, she was smiling at them, probably proud of how well they'd done in that situation. Just as she was about to complement them on their quick thinking, she noticed that they were still down in the dumps.

"Why are you all so sad? You did great, better than anyone else might've done in that situation. You should be proud of yourselves!"

"There's nothing to be proud of, Auntie. We messed up the timeline." Everyone nodded, totally lost in thought of their utter failure and what they might've changed by not obliviating Snape.

Judy raised an eyebrow and said in an exasperated sort of way, "Just because you forgot to memory charm Severus doesn't mean that you still shouldn't congratulate yourselves." She then stopped and a thoughtful look took over her face. "But I guess you're right, if you _actually_ went back in time and forgot someone, you would've _really_ messed up the timeline. Bad. For that I'll just give you a 9/10, but that's still a good score." That, obviously, got her a lot of disbelieving, confused, what-did-she-just-say-and-and-mean looks. Victoire was the one who asked,

"What do you mean, "if we _actually_ went back in time", and that you'll be giving us a "9/10"?" Uh oh. You guys better run and hide, because you shouldn't mess with Victoire Weasley and her temper, and it looks like the blond volcano is building up pressure and ready to explode.

Judy felt alarmed as well, as any sane person would, so she positioned herself in a way that would make it easier to run to the door should the worst happen, not that she would ever be able to make it considering how many Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Weasleys surrounded her. She took on a cautious sort of voice as she said the next words, "Ok, so, remember how I was instructing you on what to do and expect should you ever get thrown to the summer of 1995, or any other time?" Everyone nodded, now more than a bit suspicious that they just happened to end up in the summer of _1995_ specifically.

Ok, I'd be lying if I didn't say that Judy looked more than a bit guilty. "Weeeell. . .I decided to see what you guys would actually do and if you would be able to find a way back to your time if this ever happened to you, so I-" Judy was interrupted by-you probably guessed it-Victoire.

"What, so you decided to test us by sending us _back in time_ , using a _vortex_ , where we could've _messed up the timeline_!" yelled Victoire, her burst of emotion causing accidental magic in the form of a small whirlwind, which caused Teddy to drop his plate.

Of course, Judy had the audacity to scoff. "What? No. Even _Cornelius Fudge_ wouldn't do something as stupid as that, and besides, remember I said " _if_ you actually went back in time"." The whirlwind stopped, a confused expression taking over Vicky's face.

"If _you_ didn't send that vortex, then who did?"

"Me, of course." Seeing that Victoire looked ready to start yelling again, Judy hurriedly continued, "I would _never_ send any of you back in time. You would make mistakes, like forgetting Severus, and/or kill yourselves, literally or make it so you were never born. No, the vortex was just part of the dream you were having." You can imagine the disbelief and confusion on each and everyone of their faces, which just increased as Judy said, "Or, well, still having."

Rose was all like, "Wait, wait, wait, hold on! So you're saying that this whole fiasco was actually a joint dream that we were all having? That we're all somehow victims of the Patented Daydream Charm? Because if you're saying that, don't blame me when I start going on a hexing rampage!" I wouldn't blame her either.

"No, I'm not saying that. I made more than one tweek on the Patented Daydream Charm, making it so that I can watch your progress without you seeing me, and set up the whole scene. Oh, and before you ask, I didn't control them or anything, I just set it up exactly like it was in the actual summer of 1995. The rest was up to you." Judy suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable as she continued, "I _may_ have messed it up a bit, which is why I'm here. You see, as soon as you went back to your original time, you were supposed to wake up, but you didn't, and I got worried, so decided to show up and explain everything. Anyways, I came to the conclusion that you guys have got to go back in time and fix your walking breathing mistake by the name of Severus Snape."

Judy suddenly bit her lip, looking as if she was trying to hide a smile. Let me tell you, she failed miserably. "Unless, of course, you want to keep living in this dream where, inexplicably, Harry and Hermione get married, Ginny's a ghost, George died and Fred lost a nose, Draco and Ron performed a blood ritual that made them brothers and now live in Canada, half of you don't exist, so explain that if you meet anyone, and Albus, your name is Brian Wulfric Percival Granger-Potter. Waaaay too Dumbledory for my taste. Oh, and speaking of, Dumbledore's alive, but he resigned his position at Hogwarts and decided to open a make-up salon because some people," cue pointed look at local metamorphamagus and 15-year-old Potter, "decided to permanently stick some marker make-up on his face, and since he never _did_ remember how he got, he took it as a sign that his purpose in life is to beautify other people's faces. He's surprisingly good at it, and you probably won't run into him on the account that his salon is in Muggle London, but I find that the worst change you've made."

So now imagine the mortified, horrified, revolted, what-the-what, etc etc expressions on each of the dream-time-travelers (best name I could come up with). Half of them don't exist (which makes sense if half of their parents died and/or never got married), which is enough to make them want to change things, fast.

Albus spoke first, probably eager to change the subject of his family and horrid name. "Ok, so, we have to get going if we're going to go back in time, to that moment that we left, then head down to the potions lab, which is probably where he's going to be, and Hugo can obliviate him once and for all." He looked around the room, then asked his next question to Judy. "We know how to go forward in time, and even if the Room of Requirement works both ways, we can't go to Hogwarts. It'll take too much time, and we'll expose ourselves. So, Aunt Judy, how are we going to go to the summer of 1995?"

* * *

**_ Date of Update: 11/30/2020 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, what kind of ending is this? I heard enough about it from my sister (the one I'm dedicating this to). Just bear with me, alright?
> 
> On a side-note, I'm horribly lazy. But maybe, just maybe, I can press a few buttons on this laptop and FINALLY finish the Epilogue for this fic that I have been working on. Please motivate me by pressing the kudos button or typing a comment/review! Or don't. However, I'd really like it to be the former.


	5. Teddy Turns a Time Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Rose are given objects of most importance  
> Al is tortured some more  
> They go to the Three Broomsticks (although not for a drink)  
> Ceeeeee-la-brate, COME ON!  
> Cookies, eating contests, and walking with one's hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, I can finish this fanfic today, and you guys can get the last chapter tomorrow!  
> Hopefully, hopefully.
> 
> Enjoy~

Judy smiled and pulled something out of her (ok, this is _definitely_ magically expanded) robe's pocket. "As I made my way here, I decided to save you guys the trouble and make a short stop at the Department of Mysteries. Teddy, since you're the oldest and training to become an Unspeakable, you get to be in charge of this." She beckoned him to her, and gave him a slightly-bigger-than-normal time turner. Teddy grinned mischievously as he put the chain (which expanded as he pulled) around his neck. I don't even know why this sometimes-reckless boy wants to be an Unspeakable. You know what, it's probably because of the illegalness of the things they do in the Department of Mysteries, but it's all classified as "legal" just because they're the Department of Mysteries.

"This time turner is specialized to go back in time by years, not hours. So all you have to do is turn it 35 times for 35 years. Now, for you guys to get to Hogwarts without being seen. . .Rose, you can be in charge of this." Judy dug through her pocket, half her arm in it, until she found what she was looking for. The thing she was looking just happens to be a one-foot-sized Harry Potter bobble head, which she gave to Rose, who had an expression on her face that I literally can't describe. Everyone, as you can imagine, was looking at Judy in disbelief. How, exactly, was this supposed to help them get to Hogwarts? Bob its head at them?

Judy rolled her eyes at her not-really nieces and nephews and said, "It's a _portkey_ you idiots. It'll activate 5 seconds after you, Rose, say the magic words, which are "Brian Wulfric Percival Granger-Potter". Al, don't look at me like that. It's an easy one to remember and it's not like you're going to go around saying it accidentally. Anyways, you turn the time turner, then you all take a hold of the bobblehead and Rose says the magic words. Then you go find Snape and obliviate him, then head to the Room of Requirement and when you go through that door, POOF, you wake up! Everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded, more confident than before considering they wouldn't in any case be endangering their timeline.

"Good." Judy then looked at them all and said, "What are you waiting for? Put the (time turner's) chain around you and then Teddy, start turning that time turner!" And so they did, and then he did (turn the time turner, that is) 35 times.

Suddenly, there was a small, sandy hurricane all around them, and the last thing they saw their Aunt Judy waving good-bye to them. Then, as fast as it came, the hurricane of sand disappeared, leaving them in the middle of the living room of dream-1995's 12 Grimmauld Place. The Golden Trio, along with the Weasley kids, were listening to Mad-Eye Moody telling them about some poker game he lost, but the second the time travelers arrived, Moody whipped out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Who are you, and what-" poor Alastor never got to finish his gruffly-said, very cliché sentence because Hugo obliviated him along with his parents, uncles, and aunt. He then ordered them to go to Sirius's room. I think that was a bad decision because it would get pretty crowded, especially when you include Buckbeak who's bound to be claustrophobic.

"Come on, Rose! We need to get out of here before the rest arrive! Even if they are part of a dream that Aunt Judy imprisoned us in, I don't want to scramble their brains any more than I have to." Luckily, almost everyone was touching the portkey by the time Hugo was done talking.

When everyone got a hold of the bobblehead, Rose said the magic words, "Brian Wulfric Percival Granger-Potter!" And just in time, too. It would've been very awkward if they'd stayed, considering the fact that Dumbledore used the floo at that very moment, his marker make-up suddenly wearing off as he stepped into the room, along with Minerva, Kingsley, and Bill.

Fortunately, they arrived next to Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry without any bumps or trouble. Everyone stood there for a moment, not moving or talking when Lily decided to shout, "To the potions lab!" That broke the ice and they ran and ran and ran then took a break for Hugo who claimed he was about to burst, then ran and ran and ran some more until James asked why they weren't taking the secret shortcut that everyone knew about. There was a lot of groaning and some shouting but they arrived. Eventually.

Teddy was the one that opened the door, and they all looked inside, only to find that there was not a Snape in sight. Rose started massaging her temples, muttering that she felt another migraine coming on.

Fred looked thoughtful (wait a second, what's he doing looking thoughtful?!) and suggested, "How about we check his personal chamber?" While he said this, he shared a glance with James, who had a small, mischievous smile on his face. Ok, let's be honest here. They're probably going to pull some prank on Severus's chambers that'll involve the color red, paint, and lots and lots of shampoo.

Rose, who knows how her cousins' minds work after so many years of living together, quickly shot down that idea, saying, "I don't think he'll be there, Fred. Now, instead of guessing blindly, let's try to see what he would be doing. What would _you_ do if a bunch of kids-and two adults-fell from a vortex that appeared in the middle of the lounge and claimed to be from the future?" Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment or two, before James opened his mouth and said, "Honestly? I'd go to the Three Broomsticks and order something strong, if you know what I mean."

Teddy looked at his godbrother and said, "You know what, I think you're right. Let's go and look for him there, maybe pick up some more food on the way." And so they disillusioned themselves (Teddy doing most of the work) and then used the secret tunnel that leads to the Honeydukes cellar. They-and by "they" I mean James, Fred, and Teddy-took some chocolate for the road, offering some to everybody. The chocolate was delicious, even if they're dreaming them.

Finally, they made it to the Three Broomsticks, but before entering they ducked into a dark alley and put up some Notice-Me-Not charms. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius lit their wands, watching as Teddy used glamor charms to change some of everybody's features. After all, if wouldn't do them any good if someone-most importantly a Death Eater-thought that Albus was his father.

"Ok then, anyone see him?" asked a somewhat-anxious Hugo.

They all looked around, scanning every table and its occupants. Some of them were wearing cloaks, which made their search a bit harder than expected, especially since Snape seems like the kind of person who would wear a cloak when going out. The time travelers were just about to give up and search Severus's personal quarters like Fred suggested when Lily whisper-shouted, "I found him!" It made sense that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's Seeker found the professor, since she has a sharp eyesight.

"So how are we going to do this? Hugo, can you obliviate him from here?" Victoire looked at Hugo as she asked her last question, knowing the answer even before he said it.

"No, I can't. He's too far away, and I'll probably hit someone else instead. Also, someone is bound to see the spell and then we'll be in trouble. We have to find another way." The question is, what way is there? Severus Snape's sitting on the other side of the building, wearing a cloak just like they predicted. It's a wonder Lily saw him at all!

"In any case, we need a distraction," said Victoire. "I volunteer James and Fred." The two cousins grinned in a dangerous way only real trouble-makers can.

"Challenge-"

"-accepted!" finished Fred.

Teddy grinned. "Great, so how about this; when Fred and James create the distraction-make sure it's loud, crazy, and chaotic-Rose and Scorpius will accompany Hugo as they make their way to Snape. Rose, Scorp, make sure to defend and cover Hugo if needed-and if I know my godbrother and his cousin, it _will_ be needed. The rest of us will make our way to the front door and meet up at Honeydukes. Everyone got it?" All the table's occupants nodded and got to work.

James and Fred ducked under the round table inconspicuously, the amount of legs surrounding them shielding them from view. James obviously took a page out of Judy's book and pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his magically expanded pocket. They then got under the Cloak, stumbling a bit, then crawled out from under the table and towards the middle of the pub. Fred followed James's lead, dodging legs, weaving through tables, and Confounding one or two witches and wizards that were heading their way.

When they were finally in the middle of the building, Notice-Me-Not charms on both of them, James took two foot-long red fireworks out of his magically expanded pocket. He handed his cousin one and asked, a mischievous smile adjourning his face, "Ready?"

"Ready," Fred whispered back, the same expression on his. Both of them positioned their fireworks, Fred to the right and James to the left, then lit the ends with their wands. The fireworks shot off straight, startling some wizards and witches near them, then did a loop-de-loop, and exploded,

BOOM! BOOM! The loud noise made many of the people near the red fireworks jump. Before they could do anything else, another two fireworks exploded, this time blue. BOOM! BOOM! These two fireworks startled almost everyone into action, some trying to locate the source and where it came from (which is too bad for them considering the fact that Fred and James moved after every two fireworks), some trying to leave, and then there's Rosmerta who was trying to get everyone to calm down. In conclusion, the distraction was loud, crazy, and chaotic, just like they promised.

The trouble-makers kept this up while Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo made their way to Snape. And let me just tell you, there was a lot of dodging involved.

No matter how smart the lot of them are, they still make mistakes like any human being, forgetting to obliviate the surly Potions professor being an example. So what they didn't account for was that Severus, despite being a bit woozy, would try to leave by apparition when the commotion started. Fortunately, when Dumbledore and Harry announced the return of Voldemort, Rosmerta took no chances and got someone to put up anti-apparition wards on her pub. Unfortunately, that didn't discourage him, for he started pushing through the crowd towards the door.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Quick, he's getting away!" shouted Rose over the noise.

"There! I see him!" Scorpius pointed at the Death Eater spy and then Hugo did his thing.

"Obliviate!" he said in his normal volume, because it doesn't matter how loud or how low you say it, the spell will still work.

When James and Fred witnessed the obliviation, they knew their job was done, so they lit two more green ones (BOOM! BOOM!) and made their way out, pushing through the crowd.

About five minutes later, all of the time travelers met at Honeydukes, the glamour charms wearing off by then.

Teddy patted Fred and James's backs. "That was quite the commotion you two caused. I'm so proud." Vicky rolled her eyes at the metamorphmagus, then asked her cousins, "Is anyone hurt? No? Good. Hugo, did you get to obliviate Snape?"

Hugo nodded, smiling as he did so. "Now all we have to do is go to the Room of Requirement again and then we'll finally wake up!" Everyone smiled at that thought. They couldn't wait to wake up, but at the same time a bit hesitant. They've had so much fun in this dream-world. AND, they could do whatever they want and not ruin the timeline. . .

However, it is not meant to be, and so they entered Honeydukes, confounded the guy at the register, took some chocolate and other sweets, and made their way to the Honeydukes cellar.

"You know, because the food in this dream-world digests quickly, we can eat all of this and still have room for more," observed Rose as she bit into yet another bar of chocolate. As you may have noticed, Teddy's obsession with chocolate (which he obviously inherited from Remus) has rubbed off on his family.

"My kind of food!" enthused Hugo after swallowing a Peppermint Toad.

After their snack break, they made their way back through the secret passageway to the corridor of the one-eyed witch. They were all quite satisfied with themselves, having finally obliviated Snape. Now they'd _finally_ get to wake up!

When they reached Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry for what seemed like the hundredth time but was only the third or fourth, Hugo went ahead and started pacing. "I think _I_ should be the one. After all, the dream-vortex swallowed _me_ first." That made sense, so no one argued.

It was then that it appeared, the doorway to the waking world. Hugo opened it and they all stepped in (not at once, of course).

Guess what happened. I dare you to guess what happened.

They somehow fell on top of each other in the middle of the living room _AGAIN_ , which made Judy, who was sitting on the couch and had observed everything, burst with laughter. Since they aren't in the dream-world anymore, they'd definitely be getting bruises of all colors and sizes.

"Are we actually awake, or is there still some other person we forgot?" Albus asked warily. In response, the obnoxious duo went ahead and pinched him, each one going for an arm. Al yelped and proceeded with tackling his brother and cousin.

Completely ignoring the idiocy of her cousins, Victoire looked at her Aunt, who said, "You did it. You're awake." Relieved expressions were seen on everyone's faces (except those four still on the ground; Albus dragged Scorp into it because it wasn't fair when it was two against one, especially since they're older than him). Judy was smiling as she said, "This whole adventure proves just how capable you all are, and can I tell you just how proud I am! to celebrate, I made celebratory chocolate chip cookies that turn your hair your favorite color!" She-I'm not even surprised anymore-reached into her pocket and pulled out a big plastic container filled with cookies. At the mention of chocolate chip cookies that turn your hair your favorite color, James and Fred got off Al and Scorp (who they were sitting on) and jumped at the opportunity of cookies (literally, they almost knocked over the open container). Vic just sighed and took a cookie. What a day.

/ * \ { ! } / * \

You can just imagine the scene Harry and Ginny came back to. Their children, nieces, nephews, and Scorpius with different colored hair (have you SEEN a Malfoy with dark blue hair? I thought not), Hugo laughing like he couldn't stop (. . .long story), Lily laughing _because_ Hugo couldn't stop, Rose and Fred in an eating contest with Scorpius egging them on, Judy helping Albus walk with his hands, and Teddy changing his appearance to fit James and Victoire's whims.

Harry sighed and resignedly said to his wife, "At least they haven't blown up anything." Ginny just raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. Our family is full of _angels_."

* * *

**_ Date of Update: 12/1/2020 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of my first masterpiece? I think that it could be better. Maybe in the future I'll do one of those things where the person looks over their fanfics and decides, "These things need some sprucing up!" I probably won't though. I honestly don't know.
> 
> Moving on, KUDOS and COMMENTS/REVIEWS much appreciated! I think I deserve a review/comment by now. But oh well, you do what you want.


	6. Epilogue OR The Purple Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEES! Finished it! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
> *clears throught* Sorry, forgot thought that this is 'chapter notes'!
> 
> Actual chapter summary:  
> Cupcakes and Potions (though technically there's ONE potion, but "Cupcakes and Potion" doesn't sound as catchy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you downstairs!~

It's been, what? A week? Two? I honestly don't bother to keep track. The important thing is that it's been some time since that wack-filled day, and many things have happened since, one of them being that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes now sells cookies. Yes, those cookies, and it's a hit! But back to the present, there is one week left before most of the Potter-Weasley clan has to be shipped off to Hogwarts. Them, AND Teddy and Scorpius. I don't think that I had to mention them, since you probably got the idea, but I did just in case.

In this final week-which I will start referring to as "that final week-Judy, who had been pranked by the troublesome duo for that day more times than I can count, had a surprise leaving gift for them.

/ * \ { ! } / * \

Scorpius Malfoy was the last person to floo to #12 Grimmauld Place, where Teddy, Vic, Lily, Fred, Al, James, Hugo, and Rose were waiting for Judy, who had sent them each an origami swan that told them to all gather up in the Potters' house. Why aren't they also here, you might ask. Well, they (and by "they" I'm talking about all of their parents) were bribed with tickets to some movie, the most hilarious part being that Hermione somehow managed to persuade everyone to carpool. As in, ALL of them, riding in a car (for some reason) TOGETHER. Makes you wonder what happened to them. . .Moving on, as soon as Scorp sat on the couch next to Albus and Rose, their honorary aunt decided to dramatically reveal herself as the apparently transfigured purple lamp (the tall kind).

"Ta da!" she shouted, probably expecting some applause for her amazing feat.

Hugo blinked once, then twice, and asked, puzzled and disbelieving, "Was that you the _whole time_?" Judy visibly deflated and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine," she snapped. "Be that way." She dragged a stool towards the children (and two adults). "Now, the reason you're all here is because I want to make it up to you. You know, for what you've been through (even if some people would kill for some excitement like that, ungrateful beings)," The witch looked at every single one of them, doing that thing with her eyes that made it look like she was looking into their very souls. "It was very stupid. I was very stupid. What I-"

"We forgive you, Aunt Judy." Victoire smiled, glad that her aunt was finally seeing the error of her ways. "We know that you regret what you did, and-"

"What?" Judy interrupted, a very confused look upon her face. "Regret what I did? What in the world would make you think that? I never, EVER regret anything that I did. Even that time when James bet I couldn't eat spaghetti with red sauce and syrup. It was disgusting, and I gagged after every bite, but I didn't regret it, and those 15 galleons were so very sweet. I didn't even regret it when Teddy accidentally knocked hot sauce-why did we even have hot sauce on the table?-into my plate." Here Judy shuddered, along with James, who may or may not have somehow ended up in the same position two years later due to some people I shall not name.

"Back to the actual conversation, the only thing I was a bit sorrowful about was the fact that I didn't inform you about the fact that you were in a dream, and that there wasn't a chance that you could have ruined the timeline for real. Which brings us back to why we're all here in the first place. After a lot of tinkering and experimentation (on who, I'll never say), I have finally made this potion!" Out of nowhere, she produced a plastic water bottle filled with a purple liquid, which she held into the air like a trophy. Why did she use a plastic water bottle, you ask? Simply because glass can easily break, but plastic cannot! That, or she had nothing else available.

"What does it do?" asked Victoire resignedly, giving in to the fact that they were going to have to deal with her aunt's nonsense.

"What does it do? What does it do?!" BOOM! BOOM! went the thunder (where did it come from, I have no idea), and then someone started cackling. No, wait, that was Lily coughing. Never mind. Finally, Judy looked straight at Victoire and tilted her head to the side. "I thought it was obvious. It sends you into a deep sleep and to that weird world of what would have happened if you hadn't obliviated Severus. People-"who" will be a surprise-will find you and help you start your adventure. You can choose to tell them that "We're from an alternate reality, we need to be sent back!" or you can just, you know, ask me for papers and I'll give you some backstory. I think you should do the former. It'll make things way more easy, interesting, and fun. But back to the main point, time will move faster in the dream, so one month in there, is one day out here. You also don't need to eat or go to the bathroom, but you can. So you'll all have fun at Hogwarts with your kinda-siblings and stuff, just do whatever you want, and when things get boring, contact me and I'll send a problem on its way to liven things up. Maybe a Dark Lord. Or Lady. Yes, yes. Definitely and Dark Lord or Lady. Though I'm leaning towards Lady. . .Any questions?"

It took a few moments, but after everything she had said sunk in, especially the Dark Lord/Lady part, there were more than a few questions.

Teddy started by asking, "Will the Dark Lord or Lady be a real danger, 'cause if they are, then it'll be like Harry's childhood, and he's told me a _lot_ about it."

Judy just grinned, quite mischievously if I do say so myself. "Oh, don't worry. Whoever it will be won't actually be that bad."

"Won't people recognize us?" asked Albus.

Judy shrugged and replied, "That's their problem, for when-and yes, _when_ , because you guys won't resist-you enter the dream realm, which from now on is what I'll call it."

"Won't Snape recognize us? You know, 'cause we're the same time travelers that altered history?" Scorpius has a point.

"Obliviate him. Or mess up his memory. Muddle it so what the time-travelers' features will look fuzzy."

"When we go to sleep-"

"-won't we have to go to Hogwarts-"

"-and when we wake up-"

"-won't we have to do the same year-"

"-again?" Of course James and Fred wouldn't want to do any more school-work than they have to.

Unfortunately for them, Judy just gave a sheepish shrug and smile. "Um, you _may_ have to actually go to Hogwarts, but the good news is that you'll be ahead of all your work!" When all she got were glares, she tried another approach. "Since you're not staying there, the work won't actually hurt or help your grade, so you can just do nothing or just some of the work. I know you don't mind detentions and you won't have to care about house points since it isn't gonna affect your _actual_ house in any way." This was met with a pair of grins and a high five.

Victoire, ever the thinker, also spoke up. "If, and yes, _if_ Teddy and I go, we won't be able to go to Hogwarts, so what will we be doing?"

Judy opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She scrunched her face up for a moment or two, then just shrugged and said, "I guess you'll be getting jobs, or something, to pass your time. What jobs would you take, I have no idea, and recommend that you consult whoever finds you or just someone else. And you _could_ just not do anything and go on a vacation somewhere. I'll be making a special vault that only you guys will know about so you can make withdrawals when you want without others knowing. It'll be _filled_ with money, I'll make sure of it." The black-haired witch looked around, seeing that no one looked like they had anything to say.

"No more questions? Good." At that precise moment, the DING! of a timer could be heard from the kitchen. Judy then smiled to herself in a way that would make you think that she planned for the timer to go off the moment she finished speaking. Of course, that's just plain ridiculous!

"Well, I better go check on those cupcakes. Think about it, ok? And while you certainly can try this at another time, you would just keep thinking about how you didn't drink the potion _now_ , and it'll eat you up until Christmas break, where you aren't going to go on this wonderful adventure because of all that Christmas stuff you do, aaaaaaaaaaand I'm rambling. I'll be back in about," she looked at her wrist, where her non-existent watch resided, "6 to 7 minutes. Probably since I'll be icing the cupcakes. Bye!" And with that finally walked out of the room.

Silence reigned for about three seconds, until James and Fred broke it.

"I don't know what you guys are doing-" started James.

"-but we're _definitely_ taking that potion," finished Fred.

Teddy started nodding, then abruptly stopped when Victoire started glaring at him. Persuading her is gonna be hard.

"Come on, Vic! It'll be like a vacation of sorts, and since they're all going to be shipped off to Hogwarts, we can finally spend some time together. Just you and me." By the end of his three-sentence speech, the part-Veela was nodding dreamily, picturing their soon-to-be one-on-one time.

Persuading her turned out to not be that difficult after all.

At this point, Albus decided to join the conversation.

"If my brother is going, then I unmistakably am!"

Before anyone else could get a word in, Scorpius exclaimed, "If Al is going, then so am I."

Then, you guessed it, "If Scorp and Al are going, then I certainly won't be left out!" No one could say no to that.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed indignantly, probably because she was being left out of the conversation. She grabbed Hugo's forearm and said, "If my older brothers," just so you know, when she said "brothers" she said it like she was talking about onions, "are going on this totally dope adventure, then I'm ONE HUNDRED PERCENT going, and Hugo will come too. Won't you, Hugo?"

"Of course!" said Hugo while nodding vigorously to his favorite cousin then everyone else.

Victoire, having long since come to terms with this asked, "So, we're all decided then? We'll all be going?" That got a bunch of nods and yeses, just as expected.

They then followed the nice aroma of the flavor-wise different types of cupcakes (cinnamon toast, cookies and cream, red velvet, chocolate, etc.) into the kitchen, where they decided they would help with frosting the cupcakes.

And somehow, someway, they ended up having a cupcake war in which Hugo (why is it always Hugo) was made temporarily blind. You know, just your average afternoon.

* * *

**_ Date of Update: 12/3/2020 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finished! YES YES YES!
> 
> Anyways, about the sequel, it won't be coming out until some time. Why? 'Cause I have these one-shots I want to throw out there (one of them being about Judy, so if you want background info then that's the place to go) and there's this multi-chapter fic that I want to work on. After all of that, I'll start planning the sequel and work on the first 5 chapters or so.
> 
> Because I just finished my first fanfic, could you guys generously gift me a kudos and/or a comment/review?  
> Either way, thanks for reading! =)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW that this is short, and I absolutely HATE that, but the rest are longer. If you're impatient then you can just look it up and voila, you can read the next 4 chapters!
> 
> Reviews/Comments are very much appreciated, so are kudos but as I said in the A/N at the beginning, I'm not the boss of you, so do whatever you like! (=


End file.
